User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve and the C.R.I.T.T.E.R.S! Part 1!
(Well sigh, finally i do it ok? I just didn't have hope the past days... Anyway, the story is gonna start, and yeah, i do Part 1 now hope it is ok right guys?...) *One day, Steve and Jesse meets* Jesse: So, man... How did it go? Steve: Man, it was amazing! I had it great! Jesse: Yeah. eh me too... Steve: What will we do today? Jesse: I don't know, what do you have in mind? Steve: Well, i have something to show ya... Jesse: REALLY? :P... Yeah let me guess, ya gonna give me a present with snakes and spiders in it? Steve: What? No XD I gonna show ya something MUCH Better! ;) Follow me... Jesse: Ok?... *Jesse follows Steve to his house* Steve: Let's discuss in my house ;) *Opens door* NOW! Their Friends: SURPRISE! :D *It is Jesse's Birthday* Jesse: What the? Steve: Happy Birthday, Jesse! *Hugs him* I knew what to do so all of us fixed this just for you! Jesse: Steve, ya didn't have to zzzzz...seriously <:) Thank you! Steve: Well, we all care for ya! *Later, they sit and gonna eat cake* Jesse: Thanks for all your presents guys, and... Steve? Well, well, well... What is it? Well ya don't have a present for me? Steve: Of course i have! Look! *Shows it to Jesse* Jesse: Oh! What is it? Steve: Open and see! *Jesse is about to but...* *The roof crashes and Herobrine appears in a flying ship* Herobrine: Have a bad-day? Bad birthday? Very VERY boring birthday to you, sucker! Steve: HEY! >:/ And that roof costed, how dare you interrupt Jesse's birthday like this? Show him love and every respect ya have! Herobrine: I hate everybody, you don't tell me what to do! Axel: Get lost, we actually trying to have some fun here! Olivia: Yeah, with you around, we won't have really fun! Herobrine: Shut up, we really have trouble around, when i am around... Axel: Was it something i said? :/... Lukas: :/... *Shows cookie* Ya want a cookie, Herobrine? :)... *Herobrine zaps the cookie* Herobrine: >:( NO! I want to ruin this party! Petra: HECK NO! You don't do that! Herobrine: HECK YES! *Herobrine is pretty prepared to jump down, Herobrine have a rope around his waist and he took Jesse and flies back to the ship* I will ruin this party by taking this dork with me! Jesse: Your the dork! Herobrine: NO U! Steve: No pls! Herobrine: Sorry, >:D I gonna torture this fool, see ya later, losers! AHAHAHAH! *Flies away to his lair* Petra: NO! He took Jesse! Ivor:... *Looks at the drink* Did i just saw and heard everything right? Radar: O_O Yes... You did... Steve: Oh no, right in his birthday, what am i gonna do? Reuben: Oink! Steve: What? Reuben: Oinky-Oink? Oink Oink! Steve: That is right, what would Notch do... Notch's son would save his friend like a real hero can! *They have listened now and applauds to Steve, lol applauds because they have listened at his idea* Steve: *Bows* Thank you, thank you guys! So... I can do this ALL by myself! Petra: By yourself? But... Don't ya want me or any other friend to follow to help? :(... Steve: Thx but no thx... Thanks for caring... Petra: Sigh, that's a great boy! Steve: Well, excuse me guys, and girls... I gotta save him! So i return with him! See ya for now! *They applauds again, lol applauds like applauds to football, and they cheer* Ivor: Go get them, Steve! Radar: Ya can do it! *Somebody whistles* Steve: Thank you guys... *Opens door i guess oh opens and closes when outside the door* Thank you very much :)... *Cries* ;( I CAN'T DO THIS! *Cries like a coward, baby, whatever* But i have to!... *End of Part 1, sorry if it is short btw and Happy Mother's Day... Is it Mother's Day today? Because idk... I heard but anyway happy birthday to Jesse even if he is fictional lol* Category:Blog posts